


Strange first date

by Diana924



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, Future Fic, Wayne Manor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Quando aveva ricevuto l’invito, portato da un Alfred alquanto riluttante, Selina aveva cercato di non ridere. "





	Strange first date

Quando aveva ricevuto l’invito, portato da un Alfred alquanto riluttante, Selina aveva cercato di non ridere. "

Un invito a cena da parte di Bruce, solo loro le era sembrato stupido, roba da ragazzini alle prime armi e ancora innocenti del mondo, cosa che nessuno dei due era da un pezzo, eppure aveva accettato, più per vedere l’espressione esasperata del maggiordomo che per altri motivi si era detta.

Per l’occasione aveva fatto “shopping” alla sua maniera e si era procurata un abito abbastanza elegante, o che quantomeno la facesse passare inosservata nel quartiere dove abitava Bruce. Tutto quello non faceva per lei, sentiva di non meritare tutte quelle attenzioni ma non l’avrebbe mai confessato, non a Bruce almeno.

Eppure in quel momento si trovava sul tetto di villa Wayne, con Bruce che aveva addosso il suo completo migliore, una cena composta abbastanza stranamente da panini e una bottiglia di sidro e della musica che veniva da qualche parte, e Alfred che li teneva d’occhio dal giardino col telescopio, non sia mai che il padroncino Bruce potesse tagliarsi con la carta pensò Selina divertiva prima di dare il primo morso.

<< Non … non avevo certo pensato a questo >> ammise prima di pulirsi con un tovagliolo rigorosamente di carta.

<< Ho pensato che questo potesse piacerti, solo noi due … e un gatto >> rispose Bruce indicandole un gattino che si era addormentato vicino al camino, chissà come ci era arrivato fin lassù si disse Selina. << Alfred lo ha trovato qualche giorno fa e siccome sembra avermi adottato … beh, è venuto anche lui >> le spiegò Bruce facendola ridacchiare.

<< E Alfred permette che il padroncino Bruce possa avere un gatto? >> domandò Selina curiosa.

<< Alfred adora miss Kitty, so che ti aspettavi che il nostro primo appuntamento fosse diverso >> ammise Bruce e Selina si sentì arrossire, quello era davvero un appuntamento o almeno così lo vedeva Bruce.

<< E così questo sarebbe un appuntamento? >> lo provocò e Bruce divenne ancora più rosso.

<< Si … no … forse si … oh … deve? … lo è, ma se ti mette a disagio allora è solo un’uscita tra amici >> farfugliò il giovane miliardario facendola ridacchiare, era così adorabile con le guance rosse mentre guardava in tutte le direzioni.

<< E allora lo è >> terminò lei prima di sfiorare appena le sue labbra e poi ritrarsi divertita, l’espressione di Bruce era un misto di imbambolato, sorpreso e confuso, semplicemente adorabile pensò Selina con un ghigno, non si era mai sentita così corteggiata, desiderata e così amata, solo Bruce sapeva farla sentire in quella maniera.

<< Detesto dover interrompere ma il signorino Bruce domani ha la scuola e miss Kitty ha sonno, in quanto a miss Selina … faccio preparare la stanza degli ospiti? >> si intromise Alfred, maledetto maggiordomo e maledetta la sua precisione nell’apparire nei momenti peggiori pensò Selina cercando di non scoppiare a ridere mentre Bruce la guardava imbarazzato e Alfred si impadroniva di miss Kitty, sarebbe stato sicuramente un primo appuntamento da ricordare si disse lei.


End file.
